This study is in response to a call from the National Institutes on Health for research focusing on: (1) the prevention of HIV transmission among individuals receiving HIV antiretroviral drug treatments; and (2) the prevention of HIV infection among drug users and the secondary spread of HIV infection to nondrug users, especially women. The purpose of this study is to elicit data on the HIV risk reduction attitudes, beliefs, and behaviors of not-in-treatment drug users receiving antiretroviral medications for HIV infection. Specifically, the aims of the study are to: (1) describe the sexual risk behaviors of the target population; (2) describe streetlore regarding antiretroviral drug therapies and assess how streetlore may influence sexual risk reduction attitudes and beliefs, (3) describe condom use attitudes and beliefs with varying types of sexual partners; (4) describe the attitudes and beliefs regarding HIV antiretroviral medications; and (5) assess the interrelationships between attitudes toward antiretroviral drug treatment and attitudes toward condom use. To achieve these specific aims, a study consisting of a qualitative component and a quantitative component will be conducted. Data collection and analysis for both components of the study are guided by the Theory of Reasoned Action (TRA) and the Health Belief Model (HBM). Qualitative data will be generated using semistructured, guided interviews conducted with 40 African Americans drug users receiving HIV antiretroviral treatments. Two focus groups will be conducted. Focus group participants will consist of 16 to 22 individuals who have participated in the in-depth guided interviews. Data produced by the qualitative component will describe the range of condom attitudes, beliefs, and behaviors, and the streetlore related to antiretroviral therapies. Quantitative data will be generated from 150 interviews conducted with African American drug users receiving HIV antiretroviral medications using the Elicitation of Compliance and Adherence Behaviors (ECAB) Survey. The ECAB was developed specifically for this study. Quantitative data will be used to describe the distributions of attitudes and beliefs related to condom use and antiretroviral therapies within the study sample, and to provide an assessment of the interrelationship between the two. The qualitative and quantitative components of the elicitation study are complimentary, and will be conducted consecutively. Data from the elicitation study will be used to develop interventions to increase condom use among drug users receiving treatments for HIV infection. The study will be conducted in Houston, Texas.